


The New World

by Estel, scifichicx



Series: Kingsman: The New World [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Not Shippy, Reunions, Spies & Secret Agents, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of V-Day, the Kingsman agents regroup under new leadership, but the world never stops turning and they're all in for a shock with the return of a fallen friend. (a post-film series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lancelot: The State of Affiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of V-Day, Lancelot takes stock of her new life and the people in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Scifichicx.

The wreckage from V-day had become a new world. Roxy sees it in the corner of her eye every time she walks to the tailor shop. People glancing at each other with equal parts guilt and fear, they move in a rush with hunched shoulders and folded arms. She lets the pang of guilt it stirs in her roll off her shoulders, but it pools in the base of her spine and the water line rises every day. Yes, they saved the world, but they still left it broken. She knows she did her best, but as a Kingsman, she can’t help but feel responsible for all that they couldn’t prevent.

\---

Kingsman Tailor shop.

According to Roxanne Morton’s family, their very athletic, clever daughter had experienced a bout of madness and had decided to pursue a degree in fashion design. As part of her schooling, she was to do an internship to gain practical experience. Thus, she went to Kingsman Tailor two or three times a week to learn from the masters in the shop. A young man had begun working there just about the same time and whenever Roxy casually mentioned him over the phone to her mother, there was a pointed pause before the conversation continued.

Yes, what a tragedy it would be for the oldest Morton to throw her dignity away for an artistic life with a tailor as a lover. She couldn’t wait to introduce Eggsy, the apprentice tailor to her mother. She could just imagine her mother’s face turning red with disdain and the tight, disapproving line of her lips. It was enough to make Roxy smirk to herself as she walked into the shop with warm drinks and scones.

“Good morning, Mr. Cutter,” Roxy said cheerfully.

The older gentleman greeted her with a nod and warm smile. “Good morning, Ms. Morton. Pleasant weather isn’t it?”

She set his tea down on the table, out of the way of any movement of the bolt of fabric he was measuring and chalking. “I’m holding hope for a bit more sunshine,” she replied.

Eggsy popped his head out from the back with a bright grin, “Morning, Rox!”

Just outside, the world was grim and tense, but in the warmth of the shop, a few people were lucky enough to trust each other. Roxy couldn’t help but smile wide at the bubbling enthusiasm that was Eggsy Unwin. She passed him his coffee and he stepped out fully. He looked sharp, even without his jacket; Kingsman glasses, a smart tie, pressed, immaculate shirt, bespoke slacks circled by a leather belt with shining rose gold buckle- and of course shined oxfords. It was the shoulder holster that made Roxy frown. “Eggsy…” She scolded.

His brow creased in confusion. “What?” he asked before taking a drink of too-hot coffee. He grunted in regret and covered his mouth with his hand, then tilted his head back and opened his mouth, fanning at his face. Roxy raised an eyebrow, far more amused than she was letting on.

“Tell, me, what exactly does a tailor need a weapon for?”

His eyes watered from burning his mouth and he puffed air dramatically with his tongue out just a little. Roxy thought about dogs resembling their owners and covered a smirk. Eggsy shot her a confused look and then realized- “Oh, shit.”

She reached out to take the coffee back as he shrugged out of the holster and tucked it behind the cashier counter. “Also, your drink is hot,” She added.

Eggsy leaned up and put two fingers up at her just out of view of Mr. Cutter. She smiled and returned his drink to him. He pulled the lid off and blew lightly on the surface.

“What are you working on?” Roxy asked. She sipped carefully at her own drink.

Eggsy grinned, “A suit actually.”

Roxy raised an eyebrow, “A bit soon for that, isn’t it?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I’m not buildin’ it; just throwin’ ideas around.”

“Alright,” she replied. “Let’s see it, then.”


	2. Lancelot: The "Official" Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot's thoughts on the fraternization policy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Scifichicx.

Pretending to be normal was for the cover, but Roxy couldn’t deny that it helped her feel steady and also made lying to her family significantly easier. She gathered that Kingsman was a place that had traditionally frowned upon fraternization, but when she observed the remaining elder knights, it was clear that that was the “official” policy and not a followed rule. She couldn’t imagine what things would be like without having Eggsy around. Though the conditions that lead to both of them becoming knights weren’t ideal, she couldn’t help but be grateful.

Neither of them had planned to have covers that would cross. Roxy had been advised to give the story of her newly found education path to explain disappearing for 18 months with the hope that it would flow into her cover were she to become Lancelot. Eggsy followed in Galahad’s footsteps by working for the tailors. Not only did it give both of them an excuse to be in the same place, but it also allowed them to socialize without it seeming strange.


	3. Galahad: Settling in the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy, the new Galahad, examines the new life given to him by Kingsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Estel.

Eggsy Unwin. What a fucking waste of London’s toxic lower atmosphere. No one was ever going to look at him for anything other than a lackey or a murder victim. Perhaps the papers would print his name when he fell off the curb into traffic.

There were a thousand horrible things that rolled around in Eggsy’s head. He’d heard all of it. What he hadn’t heard first hand from Dean or some other sodding fuck from their neighborhood, he’d told himself. Before now.

“Eggsy, you look so smart,” his mum said, straightening out his jacket collar. “I’m so proud of you, babe.” Her hands didn’t shake once as she brushed his hair off his forehead and planted a kiss on his temple.

Her hands didn’t shake anymore. Daisy giggled in the next room. The air smelled of eggs and flowers from their breakfast and the rich bouquet on the table. The deep freeze of council housing and every shit thing that had come in to their lives because of that place seemed to burn off like a horrible nightmare.

The whole world seemed alive now because of all the things Eggsy had inherited from Harry Hart. “Thanks, mum.”

The house, the job, the suit, the title, seemingly everything, had been left to him when Harry died. What a shit way to come into happiness. A sadness seemed to bleed through every happy thing when he wished Harry had been there to see all the good he’d done. The obvious guilt he’d carried had been repaid in the memory of Lee Unwin.

Sadly, it meant Eggsy had another name to his heartache.

At least as a Kingsman, he could prevent adding another name to the mental memorial wall.


	4. Lancelot: A Bespoke Suit Always Fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot delves into the history of Kingsman, only to find out she is not the first woman to become a knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Scifichicx.

A bespoke suit always fits.

Mr. Cutter had been very clear that he was thrilled to make another Kingsman suit for a woman. When she inquired about that statement, he had only said that he was a young man at the time and that she should really look through the files if she was curious.

She did just that, and learned about the five Kingsman agents that had lived to retire with honors. Two were still alive. The one of interest to her was Emma Steele, a ferocious fighter and master spy, who had become a Kingsman in the 1960s. She was stunning but very much a woman amongst the men. She favored dresses, cat suits, and tall boots, but occasionally there was a picture of her in a smart suit that looked absolutely gorgeous on her. 

Little was said of her personal affairs, but Roxy gleaned that she had a close relationship with another Kingsman that seemed much like love. He was brutally killed and she was tortured on a mission in 1979. She remained with Kingsman for another seven years before she requested retirement. The title of Tristan was passed on to a recruit and she was lovingly offered the code name Guinevere, which she retained as an informant and consultant to the present day.

Out of noisy curiosity, she did some cross referencing and learned that yes, her partner was Arthur who was killed on a mission in 1979. The current Galahad, one Chester King, was requested by the former Arthur as his replacement in a formal will. With Harry gone, it seemed only Merlin and perhaps a couple of Kingsman agents she wasn’t as familiar with ever had the pleasure of working with her.

She also learned that Kingman had a large amount of control over who could access their files. There was a pool of information that everyone had access to, but particular details were restricted. Arthur had clearance to override the restriction for another agent as his (or potentially her) discretion, but beyond that, the agents could retain a level of privacy between even each other. That was probably because everything was on file. Every piece of information that wriggled its way up was logged and stored.

She knew this because of her own file, which she was encouraged to supplement with any facts, experiences or relationships that weren’t of an official capacity. Her fear of heights was public knowledge- as well as details of her dealing with said phobia. Her friendship with Eggsy was a set of neat, but extensive bullet points. She blocked that to everyone but Eggsy. She felt brutally exposed and deconstructed to see her personality broken down into clinical details. Much of the information was probably from Merlin, but she was certain there were things that Percival had added.

The more Orwellian side of the organization was rather unsettling, and despite the assurance that a bespoke suit always fits, it was suddenly feeling a bit tight.


	5. Lancelot: The Princess and the Pauper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot examines her unorthodox friendship with the new Galahad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Scifichicx.

If it wasn’t for Eggsy, Roxy would forget that she was a 23 year old woman. The weight and dignity of Kingsman was utterly aging, and she needed to be reminded that there was more to life than a straight spine and impeccable manners. Eggsy seemed to naturally retain his youth and the ability to unwind. Perhaps that was because he was still in touch with his former mates or because he grew up balancing taking care of his family with taking care of his own well-being.

As they became closer in the wake of V-day, Roxy realized it was actually that the poor dear was a powder keg and needed to let loose or else lose his mind. Loosing Harry weighed on him heavily and the title of Galahad left a sour taste in his mouth- even as it filled him with pride. His mom was finally starting to get her life back in order, but it came with emotional fallout that was obviously wearing on Eggsy. Then there was the fact that some of the Kingsman agents took offence to the way he graduated into his role. He had failed the test everyone else had passed and despite proving himself and saving the sodding world, there was a hint of doubt about his place at the table.

Eggsy helped Roxy move in to her large London flat and they celebrated with a bottle of tequila, loud club music, and a great deal of gossip. It was all too easy for the liquor and late nights to become a bad habit between them. It didn’t help that when he left, she was utterly alone in that flat; save for one darling but not conversational poodle. All of her friends lived out Cambridge way and now that she was close with Eggsy, she was painfully aware of how shallow those “friendships” truly were. They were also gifted upon her, as they were children of other well off families who had been gathered for play dates since she was born. When she was out of her element, she found it humiliatingly difficult to strike up a conversation or find a new friend.

She read quite a bit and trained Minerva to do silly tricks, but the walls seemed to echo emptiness in the space between. She took to going to the gym every day and once she got a good look at the money that was completely hers and had nothing to do with her family, she did something that would make her mother disapprove so very much; she bought a game system. A Wii to be precise. When she got it home and placed the box on the floor in front of her flat screen, she knew exactly who to call to help her hook it up.

“Kingsman Tailor Shop, how can I be of service?” Eggsy’s voice sounded so different when he thought he was talking to a stranger.

“Eggsy, it’s me. Where’s your mobile?” Roxy held the phone against her shoulder as she popped the top of the console box open.

She heard a rustling and then “aw, shit,” Not exactly spoken into the phone. “Sorry Rox, left it in the back. It looks tacky in the trousers.”

“You have an interior pocket in your jacket for that.” She mused as she flipped through the instruction manual.

“Jacket’s in the back,” he explained.

She began, “You’re not wearing-“

He added at the same time, “And I’m not wearing my holster, thank you.”

She smiled warmly. “What are you up to?”

“This and that,” he replied. “Kinda slow. Think things are spooling up, if you get me. No orders ready to be made, but I think a rush is coming.”

Roxy nodded, though she was aware he wouldn’t know that. “I’ve been feeling that as well. In the mean time, I have acquired a Wii, and I was wondering if you’d help me christen it.”

“Fuck yeah!” An abrupt pause and then he cleared his throat, “Right, I mean I’ll be by in a bit.”

She chuckled, “No rush.”

“Of course not,” he replied.

He buzzed at the front gate exactly 22 minutes later.


	6. Galahad: Sure Footing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad's struggle and success with learning to be a gentleman, a spy, and a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Estel

There were a lot of things to learn about being a gentleman. Eggsy was always correcting himself. At times, he felt the ghost of Harry Hart lingering to tsk at his missteps. Not that Harry was ever so obvious, but Eggsy had a sense of Harry’s influence whenever he slipped up.

From the outside it was never so apparent. He would act, then pause and correct himself frequently. It was a learning process, but one that suited him well. Manners were something he instinctually understood, but never learned.

Then there was Roxy, who had manners in her blood. Eggsy saw her operate within their new world effortlessly. It was apparent from the beginning of training. She wasn’t crass like Charlie and his universitied blokes. She was such an easy example to follow; never bragging (unless warranted), always pleasant (until it was time to knock someone’s teeth in), and never out of place.

At first, Eggsy couldn’t fathom why she gave him any time. To most other girls like her, he’d been invisible most of his life. But then, she wasn’t actually like any other woman he’d ever met. He’d never had many female friends. Girls were prizes to be won where he was from for most people. The only girls that weren’t family that he’d ever been really close to were sisters of mates of his or girls that he’d fooled about with.

Roxy was very different. She stood up for herself with the wit of a gentleman but the venom that only girl could have. It was terrifying to watch sometimes.

Eggsy felt so at ease with her, which was great when he was constantly surrounded by the unknown. They kept their eyes out for each other. She kept him on his toes about their covers and he kept her grounded in the real lives they were supposed to have outside of Kingsman.

Best of all, she always challenged him to be better. A better version of himself, a better agent, a better gentleman. It didn’t matter. She kept him moving toward being the best.


	7. The Ghost of King Hamlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core Kingsman agents are summoned to London to regroup in the new chaotic climate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Estel & Scifichicx.

King Hamlet was a bastard. He was well and dead but he still managed to put the seed of madness in his son’s ear. Perhaps the specter never existed, save for Hamlet’s already doomed, addled mind. What if the true soul of the king was kind and only wanted his heir to carry on and flourish?

One would think they would never get the chance to know for sure.

In this particular instance, in the Kingsman dining room, one would be wrong.

“Gentlemen,” Merlin, now Arthur, addressed the room. “The world has gone to shit.” He tapped at his tablet and a series of images from around the world scrolled past. Gang riots in Ireland. A new soviet leader with arm raised in front of a poster reading what translated to “No More”. A mass funeral for school children in Texas, USA. A Muslim man with tears in his eyes holding a tiny body.

Valentine had really cocked it all up, hadn’t he? 

They were briefed on the no-so-fantastic state of the world post-V-Day. Which places were in upheaval without their former leaders, as well as who had risen to power and whether or not that was bad news were the foremost topics of note. Smaller matters regarding social issues and rebuilding were touched upon, but that was not the role of a Kingsman.

Roxy’s family thought she was mad when she warned them about the impending danger but her father had listened and tucked himself in a room while her mother stubbornly sat in the sitting room. They hadn’t waited in line for free sim cards, so the signal was mild at their secluded estate. Still, one of the maids put another in critical condition, her father broke two fingers trying to break down the door and her mother had multiple lacerations from all the antiques she had broken in her rage. Also she nearly killed their butler with a fire poker. 

Roxy was glad her father was alright.

Eggsy’s life seemed worlds different than it had the morning of V-Day. The world had gone tits up and somehow he found himself in a better life. Sure, he’d saved the world with Kingsman and single-handedly taken down the lisping mastermind, but he was still shocked when they had offered him the title of Galahad.

His seat at the table was a lot to fill. Harry had a remarkable legacy that Eggsy was now a part of. He knew that the others were still unsure of his right to be one of them, but Merlin, or now Arthur, had made it very clear to everyone that this was the right choice.

Eggsy was working on believing it.

Merlin noticed Eggsy disappearing into his thoughts and covertly cleared his throat. Eggsy didn't know it yet, but he was going to be paying rapt attention very shortly. 

"We've been busy, and I don't need to tell you we plan to be busier still." Merlin- no, Arthur, straightened his glasses. "As honored as I am that you chose me to be Arthur, I'm afraid that it would do more harm than good to continue to stretch my efforts.”

Eggsy straightened up in his chair. Merlin, no Arthur, but maybe Merlin again, wasn’t making much sense. After V-Day, they’d all come to the London Kingsman base in an attempt to re-group. This was the opposite of re-grouping.

“The Kingsman agents need a Merlin and we haven't the time for fresh recruits. So, with much gratitude and respect, I must relinquish the title of Arthur..."

The door on the opposite side of the room unlatched and the familiar click of fine oxfords crossed the polished wood threshold into the dining room. “I couldn’t agree more,” interrupted the familiar voice of Harry Hart. He walked with firm steps, confirming his existence with every fall of his heel.

Eggsy’s head shot around, following the voice in extreme disbelief. Just to be sure, he pulled off his glasses, but Harry was still walking about the room as real as ever.

Roxy's body went tense and she struggled to keep her composure as the apparently unsinkable Harry Hart strode behind her chair. She knew it wasn't professional, but her hand shot over to Eggsy's, aware that this particular stunt would be hitting him harder than most in the room.

Harry did not break stride as he moved toward the head of the table. “It would be detrimental to Kingsman to lose technical and logistical prowess such as yours, Merlin.”

"I share the sentiment in your case as well, but it appears the role of Galahad is full. I formally nominate our former Galahad to the seat of Arthur." 

Roxy set her jaw, eyeing Merlin. How long had the bastard known? How long had they planned this? One glance at Eggsy made it clear that he certainly hadn't been in on this plot. 

Harry paused beside Merlin. “Galahad is in good hands.” Harry glanced to Eggsy for a moment to make certain he heard and understood the meaning of his words.

For Eggsy, it took a moment for his ears to understand the words above the ringing. Long seconds passed before he finally felt the hand on his unconsciously clenched fist. The room stopped spinning as he struggled to retain his focus.

Harry straightened up, looking about the room at the shocked faces of the well-trained Kingsman agents. He looked in every way as if nothing had happened to him. His brow did not show any signs of the bullet that Eggsy had watched Valentine fire. There was just a somewhat expressionless furrow as he looked back to Merlin.

"It's good to see you," Merlin said cooly to Harry as he got up and offered the other man his seat at the head of the table. He looked out at the men who represented all that was left of Kingsman and wondered if perhaps the cloak and dagger routine they were pulling was the best idea. The knights were skilled at keeping their emotions close to the vest but whether from shock or choice, what he read on their faces wasn't exactly positive.

Least masked of all the emotions at the table were Eggsy's. The slightly slack jaw and rapid blinking couldn't be helped as he tried to process what was unfolding. A long, colourful series of thoughts ran through his head. This was some sort of sick joke. It had to be. Harry was dead. He saw it happen. But this apparition in front of him seemed very real. No matter how hard he tried to mask his feelings, they bled from every pore.

Though he had noted Eggsy's obvious shock, Harry could not allow his own emotions to muddle his purpose. "Thank you," Harry said as he carefully lowered himself into the chair. "It is good to see you, Merlin." Much like the others had seen him do time and again, Harry straightened his cuffs and adjusted the frames of his glasses before settling in at the table, facing them all. "And it is very good to see all of you."

Roxy felt a sharp, fiery sensation building in her gut. She didn’t like to be toyed with and she had thought that foolishness had ended when she had completed the recruiting process. Yet, here she was, staring down a dead man with all his poise and dry charisma. Part of her brain insisted that the man referred to as Harry Hart was an android or a projection, but judging by Merlin’s reactions, either he was putting up a damn good front or he was glad to see his friend walking around with the living. 

“I know this may come as a shock,” Merlin addressed the other knights. “But ol’ Galahad-” He paused and nodded toward Harry. “Forgive me, Arthur, has proven to be tougher than a bullet. Forgive us for not giving word sooner, but with Chester’s betrayal we thought it would be most pertinent to wait and judge the climate before he came back into the fold.” He looked out solemnly at his brethren. “You lads know I would die for you. You are my brothers in arms, but so was our former leader and thus, even I would have been thrown into suspicion. We don’t wish to live in a climate of distrust, so Harry and I have looked into all of your files, and each others’. I think you know how thorough we can be- but I encourage you to look into us. Break down every wall and delve into every detail until you can trust the Kingsman Organization in entirety, once more.” 

As Merlin spoke, Harry kept his gaze locked on the fine wood of to dining room table as he listened. “This is a time to come together, to trust once more, but also a time for action,” he said decisively, looking to the painting on the wall as documentation appeared. “There are many organizations moving in the wake of V-Day, vying to fill in the gaps and profit from a time of crisis. I would like to send them scuttling back to the holes they crawled out of.” The readout, only visible to the optics of Kingsman glasses, outlined a handful of operatives and groups and their actions since the global catastrophe. “An opportunity has been brought to our attention.” The readout changed to a dossier outlining information on the International Professional Development Summit (IPDS) coming in one week’s time. “This summit is a thinly-veiled attempt at talent-scouting for most international agencies. As of yet, we have not been invited, so we’ve taken the liberty of inviting ourselves.”

“So that’s just it then?” Roxy found herself saying. Her tone was as sharp as her narrowed eyes and though she was the second-newest Kingsman, she felt that this was an appropriate tone to take. “You come in here with a thin apology and it’s back to work?” She felt Percival looking at her. She was afraid to look back because while he could have agreed, he also could have been fixing her with a stern, horrified sort of shame. She only wanted to do right by the man who brought her into this organization and saw a Kingsman within her. However, she felt Eggsy’s fist, tight and trembling beneath her hand and she knew that he was fighting off his own rebuke. He was closer to Harry than she was and it would be expected for the boy-chav to pop up with some manner of protest. She weighed the heaviness of Eggsy’s reaction, as well as all those around the table and by God if none of them would speak, she sure as hell would. 

Merlin glanced at Harry, unsure of which one of them would respond to that. 

“Yes,” Harry said plainly. “We have work to do.” 

Glad, that was settled, then. Merlin couldn’t blame her for the comments, but to be honest, he’d expected the most trouble out of Eggsy. Eggsy who looked like he could be knocked over with a feather. Merlin knew this wouldn’t be easy, but without Eggsy actually saying anything, he found himself calculating and recalculating the most difficult factor in this equation. 

The newly seated Arthur had little time to explain every detail of his miraculous return, nor was he prepared to. He retained his cool veneer. “Galahad and Lancelot, you will be attending as guests. Merlin will brief you on your covers and assignments. The rest of you should review those in attendance for possible recruitment.”

Eggsy set his jaw firmly. Apparently returning from the dead was business-as-usual for Kingsman? At least it seemed that way with Roxy being the only one to raise any question. The desire to question every damn thing burned inside of Eggsy, but the shock had stolen his words. He could feel his nails burrowing into his palm.

Roxy forced herself into obedient composure. She may be willing to question, but she also knew when to back off. Her hand slipped off of Eggsy’s as she scanned the mission information being superimposed over the painting. Her mind flicked immediately over to professional matters. Though there were many questions that damn well would be answered, Arthur was right; they had work to do. 

Merlin slipped smoothly into the conversation as Harry left it. “The International Development Summit, is a formal name for a particular recruiting event. It only occurs when a number of organizations find themselves short-handed. Usually, war or massive internationally aggressive movements have lead to a need for the summit. Needless to say, V-Day qualifies. The goal is for every pertinent spy agency that we do and do not know about to meet candidates and fill their ranks. They tend to prefer younger recruits which is why it is in our good fortune that Galahad and Lancelot meet that criteria.” 

He looked at Roxy, then Eggsy. “I’ll need to speak to you after the debriefing for the details of your covers.” 

Roxy nodded without hesitation. In the back of her mind, the obedience she so readily showed disturbed her, but the time to doubt was not here, on display for the entirety of the round table. 

“I need not remind you how important it is that we retain our presence, as small as it is, in the world. Especially in this chaotic climate. Be prepared for many more missions such as this. As I understand it, the rest of you still have active assignments. I expect a brief status report as soon as you are able. Thank you, gentlemen.” With that, Harry pushed back his chair and moved to leave.

Eggsy’s chair pushed back seconds after Harry’s. 

“Galahad,” Merlin said firmly. “I appreciate your enthusiasm to receive your assignment, but if you could please remain seated. Lancelot as well. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Merlin’s instructions caught Eggsy’s attention just long enough for Harry to make his way past the chairs on the opposite side of the table and out the door. The others shuffled to their feet, clearly as confused as the youngest Kingsman agents. Despite their curiosity, they knew Merlin expected them to give him the room for the briefing.

By the time they reached the hallway outside of the dining room, Harry had seemingly vanished.

“What the fuck, Merlin?” Eggsy finally asked when the door shut behind the others.

Merlin’s jaw twitched at the outburst. “Watch your tone, lad. You may be a Kingsman now, but that doesn’t mean you get to talk to me like that.” 

“Are you really going to do this right now?” Roxy found herself saying to Merlin. He glanced to her with his eyebrows lifted.

“Need I remind you both that you are agents and you have a job to do.” He looked at Eggsy and softened, “I know you have questions, but now isn’t the time. You’re going to have to trust us.”

Eggsy had heard this tone before from Merlin. The man was a Scottish bolder; unmovable even if he threw everything he had at it. Clearly displeased, Eggsy slouched back in his chair and tightly set his jaw. “Well then, _Merlin_ , I’m listening.”

Off Eggsy’s lead, Roxy settled into her chair as well- though not at nearly such a petulant angle. She folded her hands and let out a final huff to voice her displeasure before turning her attention to the mission at hand. 

Merlin shook his head, noting for not the first time that these two were destined to be a handful. Eggsy was bad enough on his own, but with back up? Merlin was grateful he didn’t have any hair to turn grey. “Saturday evening. Clear your calendar. Eggsy, since you officially failed the initial Kingsman trial period, you’ll be attending as yourself, a washout from an organization which you can not disclose. Bitter and with a chip on your shoulder.” He fixed the young man with a look, “Shouldn’t be a problem, should it?”

Merlin’s goading elicited a sarcastic smirk from Galahad, who decided not to antagonize the much taller Scotsman. Roxy fought the urge to be protective of Eggsy with every fibre of her being. She knew he could handle himself, but this was too much. 

Satisfied that Eggsy had decided to keep his mouth shut, Merlin flicked at his tablet and “Gary Unwin’s” file was replaced by Elizabeth Wright. A photo of Roxy after a particular training exercise that left her looking like a tiny, brutal guerrilla warfare expert was plastered in the corner. She skimmed the details, building a personality for the diplomat’s daughter who received ferocious training after being kidnapped and held for ransom at age 8. Elizabeth was a woman who did not respond well to being crowded, she preferred lower heels and range of motion in her evening wear and she always had at least three knives on her at any given time. Merlin reiterated the pertinent details and she nodded to him. “Thank you, Merlin, I think I’ll do well with that.” 

“I know you will,” he replied, with a nod back. “If you would like to have any input on your evening wear you can bring it up to Mr. Cutter. Otherwise, report back here by 1500 Saturday afternoon. Agents, you are dismissed.”

Without a word, Eggsy shot up and ran for the door. Part of him hoped to find Harry, waiting in the hallway. The rest of him was so furious he wasn’t sure he could control his actions were he to find himself face-to-face with his mentor.

The hallway was quiet and desolate. As with all places operated by Kingsman, it was immaculately adorned with paintings and proud pieces of their great history. The only thing out of place was a single umbrella, resting at the corner of the curve of the hallway. A Rainmaker to be precise.

Roxy had barely made it out the door when she saw Eggsy rush down the hall. When she caught sight of the umbrella she hung back. This was not the time for her to confront the ghost of Harry Hart.

“Eggsy,” Harry said plainly. Any thought of brash behavior melted away when Eggsy saw Harry Hart waiting patiently around the corner.

The younger man stopped dead in his tracks. “Is this some sort of sick game you’re having?”

“I must apologize for all of this cloak-and-dagger business, but it was how it needed to be.” A gentle furrow creased Harry’s brow. While he wouldn’t take back his actions leading to this point, he certainly was sorry for any hurt it may have caused. “But I am very glad to see you.”

Without even absorbing Harry’s tough apology, Eggsy shook his head. The whole mess had him fumbling for footing. “I’m well fucking confused, Harry.”

Harry nodded, acknowledging the boy’s pain, but quickly returned the inscrutable blankness to his expression. “All will become clear when time allows.”

Eggsy had just found his feet at Kingsman. He was starting to finally lose the fish-out-of-water feeling that had come back to him when Merlin had offered him the mantle of Galahad, the shop was becoming “normal” to him, and the house had begun to feel like home. Now, Harry stood before him and all of that felt called into question.

“I do not wish for you to worry, Eggsy,” Harry offered as if able to read Eggsy’s thoughts. The truth of course being that Eggsy’s emotions were written plainly in his features. “My presence here in no way challenges your claim to your name and position here at Kingsman.”

“Yeah, but what about all the fucking mess that got left because you got your head shot in? Where the hell is the bloody fucking mess from that?” The younger man fought off the image that remained burned into his brain of the live feed from Harry’s glasses, staring down the barrel of Valentine’s gun.

Harry paused. He was not shocked by the reaction, but all the same was not thrilled to be facing it. “I can assure you there has been plenty paid for that. I am here now.” Though he was not visibly marred by what had happened at the church, what transpired there still weighed heavily on him. “Pardon me,” Harry said as he reached for his umbrella just past Eggsy.

“Don’t misunderstand,” Eggsy said as he stepped aside. He needed answers, but not more than he was relieved this conversation was even taking place. “I’m glad you’re not as dead as I thought you were, but it’s just a lot to figure out.”

“I know, and I promise you will get your answers, but not today.”

Eggsy hung his head for a minute. In his heart, he knew answers would probably only complicate his already too complicated feelings. For now, he would be a good Kingsman and resign himself to the answers and the company that he had right now. He nodded, just to make clear to Harry that he understood enough to shut the hell up.

“If you’ll excuse me, Galahad, I must return to other matters.” Harry tipped his head slightly as a small smile curled his lips.

Eggsy offered a small smile and held out his hand. “It’s good to see you, Harry.” In case this was the weirdest, realest dream he’d ever experienced, he had to say goodbye properly.

Very firmly, Harry took Eggsy’s hand. His calloused fingers were much as they had been before. He squeezed just firmly enough to show the strength in his hands, much how Eggsy remembered. This truly was Harry Hart.

Harry Hart who smiled a hair more before letting go and, Rainmaker in hand, turned down the hallway, leaving Eggsy to think over the state of things.

It took Eggsy a moment before he turned back to the staircase that lead down to the shop. Roxy perked up and noted the stormy expression in her friend’s eyes. She moved to walk in step with him as he made a beeline for the tailor shop. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked him. 

Eggsy shook his head as he attempted to plaster his cool veneer back on his face. “Not just yet,” he said with a polite tone.

“Don’t give me that gentleman agent bullshit; especially not now. I’m not talking to Galahad, I’m talking to Eggsy.” She grabbed him by the arm and stopped, pulling him to face her. God, did he wear his heart on his sleeve, or actually his face at the moment. “Eggsy, I know you’re not okay. There’s no way.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t get time to be fucked over this, Rox.” All the hurt he was feeling was at war with the joy he felt from seeing his friend returned from the dead.

She gave his arm a little rub with her thumb. Eggsy was too kind and good for this whole mess. With a sigh, she let her intensity drop. “We don’t have to report in until Saturday night.” She paused and then brightened, just a little, “You know what that means?” 

“Time enough to get pissed.”

She grinned and nodded- that was exactly her thought, “More importantly a whole day to nurse the hangover.”


	8. Arthur: A Time of Great Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry leaves Eggsy, the truth behind his miraculous recovery is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Estel.

The discreetly steel-reinforced walnut door shut behind Harry Hart, who leaned heavily on the knob before desperately clutching for the wheelchair that had been carefully tucked aside. His head throbbed in protest of this charade. Without any poise or grace, he sunk heavily into the seat, removing his glasses.

With his left hand he reached behind his neck and just under his shirt collar where he peeled up a small corner of netting. The digital mesh peeled away from his skin easily, having been manufactured for quick appearance changes in the field. As the adhesive released up his jaw, just below the rise of his gaunt left cheek, he slowed the process.

To the credit of the designer, the mask completely concealed the medical tape that stretched over his tired old skin. More importantly, it only applied minimal pressure to the massive gauze patch which covered the whole of his left eye socket and much of his brow. The skin that was visible around the bandages was discolored in spots and wholly much paler than the programmed visage of his unmarred face that deactivated as he pulled the last of it away.

It seemed that they had sold his miraculous recovery wonderfully. The plot, which was developed quietly between he and Merlin, needed the complete faith of all of Kingsman. Moments such as today’s return from the dead are the things that myths are forged from. If he were to be Arthur, he wanted nothing less that complete faith in his ability to fulfill his duty. Had he been wheeled into the dining room in his present state, the others would have reason to doubt his strength and resolve. That was no way to begin leading others.

Especially in the current state of the world, Harry couldn't do that to Kingsman. Were this another point along the long lineage of Kingsman, they might have taken their time to pass off the mantle, but this was a time of great need.

Kingsman needed Merlin to be at his finest as their innovator and guide. The role of Arthur called for someone prepared to take decisive action and to understand the terrain in which they operated. Few knew the knights as Harry did, which was why he also knew they were all hurt by his actions today. A blow which he would strive to make amends for.

But not today.


End file.
